What Sasuke Will Do When He Has Had Enough
by Bunny-Chan The Kick-Ass Ninja
Summary: Sasuke is back in Konoha with Team 7 and his attitude has actually changed for the better.Everyone in Konoha is happy that he is back but Sakura has been given him the cold shoulder. But what happens when Sasuke has had it? sasusaku oneshot


**Yay! I am back with my second oneshot. This took me forever to come up with but I have finally finished it and got it up on fanfiction so I am a happy camper at the moment lol. I hope u enjoy it. Sorry if any of the characters (cough cough Sasuke cough cough.) seem OOC.Well I hope u enjoy it and plz READ AND REVIEW! And NO FLAMING!! **

**Disclaimer: no I don't own naruto (T.T) even though I would be VERY HAPPY if I did. **

summary

**Sasuke is back in Konoha with Team 7 and his attitude has actually changed for the better (…hell must have frozen over…). Everyone in Konoha is happy that he is back but Sakura has been given him the cold shoulder. But what happens when Sasuke has had enough of it? SasuSaku. **

They are all 16 now

After three years Sasuke has finally killed that pedophile Orichimaru and Itachi and he has returned to Konoha. At first everyone was furious with him but a week or two later everyone forgave him and his fan club, much to Sasuke's displeasure, were all infatuated with him again. The only person who seemed to stay angry with him had short bubblegum pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, A.K.A. Sakura Haruno.

Ever since he had returned a month ago, she had been completely avoiding him and he believed she was still angry with him. But then again, he had already decided that was the case when he had entered through the village gates and saw Sakura again. And don't get me wrong, he had _good _reason to believe that…

** Flashback **

Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru had just walked through the gates of Konoha with Sasuke trailing right behind them. They all had somehow managed to get Sasuke to listen to reason and return to Konoha with them (and since Sasuke had rid the world the world of the snake pedophile and his brother Itachi he did not complain much.). When they had arrived through the gates of the village everyone was there to greet the group of four.

As they all scanned the crowd, all the men (excluding Sasuke) walked over to their girlfriends. Naruto stood beside Hinata, Neji stood next to TenTen, and Shikamaru stood next to Ino, who in turn glomped the lazy genius and he started to mutter something along the lines of 'troublesome'.

Suddenly pink came into view and was suddenly in front of Sasuke. He had been expecting Sakura to automatically embrace him, start weeping, and say how much she missed him and that she loved him and whatnot (… arrogant much aren't we Sasuke?). So he was EXTREAMLY surprised when he felt the middle of his face come in contact with Sakura's chakra-infused fist. "That is what you get for betraying the village and leaving me on that cold, hard, and uncomfortable stone bench you _traitor._" Sakura spat angrily. Then she began to stalk off the other way. "Sakura…" Sasuke began with regret in his voice. She turned around and faced the young Uchiha. He wastaken aback by the look of hatred burning in her emerald green eyes. "Sakura, I'm sorry", he said after re-gaining his posture. "Save it for someone who cares Uchiha." She replied. And with that she left a speechless crowd and a very shocked Uchiha behind.

** End of Flashback**

Oh yeah. He was pretty sure she was angry with him.

However, ever since then he had been trying to get Sakura to forgive him but no matter what he did she always ignored him. This had been happening ever since a few days after he had returned or to be more precise this had been happening for a month working on two.

He decided he needed to clear his thoughts so he walked to the Cherry Blossom Park that was near by.

When he got there he looked around for a good place to sit. He decided to sit under the big Cherry Blossom tree that was in the center of the park.

Once he sat down he looked around the park and was able to notice just how beautiful the Cherry Blossom Park really was. The park itself was about eight acres and the land was wide. Cherry Blossom trees were scattered along in different directions. There were gaps between them but they weren't to big or to small and they were not clumped together. There was a soft breeze and the pink, fragile, and delicate petals of the trees danced freely in the wind.

While he was sitting there, a lone Sakura petal landed on him. The name of the petal made him think of Sakura. Just like the petal that had just landed on him, she was fragile. Her heart had wounds that had yet to heal. He knew this more than anyone because, as much as he regretted it, he had been the one who caused most of those wounds… some deeper than others. Also the death of her parents had caused deep wounds in her heart. The point was that Sakura was fragile and she, not that she would ever admit it, needed someone to heal her wounded heart… and he wanted to be that very someone.

It was quite obvious that he had fallen in love with Sakura. And with help from the dobe (no offence Naruto lovers cause I love him too .) and plenty of mental battles with his inner self, he had finally accepted that fact. That was a week ago. And since then his desire to get Sakura to forgive him had only grown stronger.

That was it! Sasuke had finally had enough of Sakura ignoring him. As he rose up from his sitting position against the tree, he decided he was going to get her to listen to what he had to say, even if she did not want to and even if it got him killed, which it probably would due to her super strength… CURSE TSUNADE FOR TEACHING SAKURA HOW TO BEAT SOMEONE TO A BLOODY PULP WITH CHAKRA – INFUSED FIST! (lol couldn't help it. I had to add that in there…gomen sweat drop)

Sakura had been treating patients at the hospital. At the moment though, she was taking a lunch break. She had been working all day and she skipped breakfast so she was starving. " Finally I get to take a break!" she exclaimed happily. Oh she had no idea how wrong she was…

Sasuke had finally arrived to his destination, the hospital. ' This is it. I will get her to listen to me one way or another… no matter what.' He thought evilly as he walked up to a young nurse named Kimberly who happened to be on her way for her shift with a smirk on his face.

Sakura had just finished eating and was about to resume working when Kimberly walked up to her. " Haruno-san? " the nurse called out quietly. " Yes?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. " There is a young man outside who requested to see you." Kimberly said. Then she scurried away to go do her duties. Sakura sighed and walked towards the doors of the hospital.

The second she saw Sasuke she turned away and started walking back towards the doors of the hospital mumbling something along the lines of 'waste of my time.' "Oh no you don't." Sasuke stated and suddenly she felt two firm arms wrap around her and suddenly she was lifted off the ground.

"PUT ME DOWN UCHIHA!" she shouted as she struggled to free herself from his grip. "No you're going to listen to what I have to say and your going to listen good." Sasuke commanded. "And if I don't?" she spat with venom evident in her voice. "You have no choice." He said and with that he hopped away with an infuriated Sakura Haruno in his arms.

"Oy, Uchiha, unlike you I have work to do. I have no time to play your stupid games." Sakura said clearly irritated. " Don't worry Sakura I told that nurse to tell Tsunade-sama that I'd be…. Borrowing you for awhile." Sasuke said as a smirk found its way unto his face.

Sakura's temper was starting to get the better of her and Inner Sakura was threatening to take control. Sasuke looked down and saw the tic marks on Sakura's forehead. " What is wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked turning his attention back in front of him (hmm…seems to me that Sasuke must seriously have a death wish.) Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance. How could he be so STUPID?! " PUT ME DOWN SASUKE!!" Sakura yelled as she tried to land a punch on Sasuke. But unfortunately for her he had took precautions and tied her up with chakra strings so she couldn't pull back her fist, thus preventing her from punching him.

As for Sasuke, well he broke into a smile. After all she had called him 'Sasuke' instead of 'Uchiha' and as far as he was concerned that meant they were getting somewhere.

Eventually, much to Sasuke's pleasure, Sakura gave up her pointless struggle and was quiet until they reached the Cherry Blossom Park… but that didn't mean she was happy because the whole time there she was thinking of how stupid Sasuke was and how she was going to make him die a slow and painful death.

When they got there he gently put her down next to the same tree as before and then he crouched down in front of her. He gazed into her emerald green eyes before he finally spoke. " Sakura…" Sasuke began. Sakura sighed and looked at him silently telling him to go on and that she was listening. He quickly got the silent message and continued. " I know I hurt you in the past and for that I want to apologize. So please accept my apology." Sasuke said as he finally got out of his crouching position and sat down in front of her.

Sakura was quiet and Sasuke took that as a bad sign and to him, failure was NOT an option. " Please Sakura." Sasuke said in a whisper. Sakura stared at him for a few minutes inwardly debating if she should forgive him.

" Why?" she asked suddenly, catching the young Uchiha off guard. " What?" Sasuke asked. He was slightly confused at the moment. " Why? Why should I forgive you? Give me one good reason as to why I should forgive you." She demanded.

Sasuke's eyes softened considerably at her question. " Because…" the young Uchiha said as he leaned in closer to her and gently placed his lips on her's. When he pulled back he smiled softly at her. " I love you Sakura. That's why." He said.

To say Sakura was surprised was an understatement. I mean after all _the _**Sasuke Uchiha** had just _kissed _her, **Sakura Haruno** and he had just said that _he_ **loved **_her_. But her thoughts were cut short when she felt his warm lips on her's again. She mentally sighed as her inner yelled for her to kiss him back. Her inner could be so bothersome sometimes.

After a few seconds she finally gave in to her inner's request and kissed him back. Hey, she just said her inner was bothersome, she never said she didn't want to kiss him back.

When they pulled away for air she mumbled something to him without making eye contact. " What was that?" he asked Sakura in a loving voice. She mumbled something again and he still couldn't hear her. " Sakura you need to speak up." He said as he slightly frowned at the fact that she refused to look at him. But before she could speak he placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. " And look at me Sakura." He commanded in a gentle voice.

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. Emerald clashed with onyx for a few seconds and then she spoke in a loud and clear voice. " I love you too Sasuke-kun" she stated and then she turned to look the other way as a light blush adorned her face.

Sasuke's face broke into a grin and he quickly grabbed Sakura and embraced her. His heart felt as though it would burst from all the joy he felt. " I'm glad Sakura." he said as he closed the gap between their mouths.

It looks like Sasuke will get to be the one to heal **HIS **Sakura's heart after all.

**YAY I have finally been able to finish this oneshot. I have been wanting to get this up here FOREVER! And yay, I have been able to get this up before school starts again, which iz today for me and yes that truly does SUCK in my opinion. I HATE school with a passion! But oh well at least I completed my goal, ne? (Which was 2 get this up here b-4 school starts. and I can hold my head up high and say I did! .) well anywayz READ **_**AND**_** REVIEW plz. And… NO FLAMING ! **


End file.
